The invention relates to an assembly for providing electroclimatisation of the interior of a motor vehicle.
The beneficial effects of electrical fields and of ions contained in the ambient air on the health and the well being of persons are very well known. In this context, the book "Biologische Wirkungen von Luftionen", Andras Varga, Verlag fur Medizin, Dr. Ewald Fischer, 1986, Heidelberg, is informative. It is also known to simulate in buildings, by means of artificially generated electric fields, such fields which naturally occur in nature and to which the human physiology has adapted. For example, such a device is described in DE-OS 32 29 821.
However, devices for the electroclimatisation for the interiors of motor vehicles have been heretofore unknown. Here, because of the long periods of time which people spend in such motor vehicles and, in view of the fact that the vehicle chassis acts as a Faraday cage causing the nearly complete screening of natural electrical fields, means for providing electroclimatisation are particularly necessary.